Never Gets Old
by tennisxdork
Summary: Kakashi dropped Team 7 a mission to take care of, but in this case, it only allows common knowledge of babysitting. For five hours, Kakashi left his son for them to look after. All well that ends well? -CHOCOLATES for belinda- one-shot


**Yo tharr readers! I need new snazzy openings, heh. SO V-day–Valentine Day–Love Day? It goes on freakin' ever, so I don't know if people are jumping on the V-day one-shot dedication, but heck I am:D Har, so in short words this fic does not deal with pink, red, white ribbons or chocolate covered pocky kisses. . It's just basically a crap load of words that involve romance, and humor, and good times. :) **

**Dedication to: Belinda, because I love her dearly and so far I haven't written anything for her and she has 2 one-shots for me. Sheez I am a loserr double zero. Pftt.**

**Disclaimer: Belinda does own Naruto because she pwns all…well don't be suing her man! Oohh, well I don't either fools!**

**This is 'attempted' Sasuke POV it probably sucks...because it's hard POV when so many things are happening xP **

* * *

Never Gets Old

The constant long jabbering of Naruto's loud, sharp voice drawled out longer and longer than ever before. Of each of the words that blab out his mouth were 'dattebayo this and dattebayo that' or 'ramen 24/7'. This was now until I realized waking up promptly at five in the morning was a complete waste.

Even Kakashi refrained from showing his face up again. I don't blame that bastard, making your students wait for the heck it.

I look of the side to see Sakura half-asleep eyes while listening, or at least grasping, Naruto's noisy whining about Kakashi being late. Typically Sakura would just smack the shit of him, or our late sensei shows up before that could even happen. Odds are Kakashi should be here about…now.

A puff of smoke arose from thin air, presently of course Kakashi and a wrapped blue towel in his hands if I'm wrong…? Sakura and Naruto refrained from shouting at Kakashi about being late, but instead Sakura giddily strolls off towards Kakashi like some sort of little child who just got their allowance for candy. Tch, I don't see how is it necessary to be so happy, especially when there's training to be done.

Naruto joined behind Sakura and crowded over Kakashi's baby boy, it was so surprising to me that the old guy still has some game in him. Kakashi gathered us around to discuss our mission. Immediately I wanted to stop between his lectures and head back to my home, but it seems that's not the case…

" Well, so good to have Team 7 reunited, in fact today will be the official first mission of our reunion," the coal-eyed sensei cheerfully announced.

I have absolutely no comment, since the dobe can't seem to contain himself, he just had to sputter a few words after.

" Ohhh YEAH! MISSION TIMEEE!" The ecstatic blonde jumped up and down as if he was from his old genin days…basically those days when I made him look like a fool.

" Naruto…calm down you're scaring the baby," Sakura swatted his swaying arms down. Kakashi looked at me as if I had something to add. Yeah right.

The blondie finally decided to calm for the baby and the sake of mine. He asked about our assignment, " What's the mission Kakashi-sensei eh? Finding valid information, defeating enemies….tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"

Kakashi cleared his throat and presented the baby in Sakura's hand, " Here you go." I look at the little runt, and I knew I was right about me leaving for my home. This is pointless and not to mention idiotic.

" Ahem, well since Naruto is yet to be Chuunin and Sasuke too, it looks like Team 7 abilities will be going no where…" Kakashi grinned underneath that thin fabric of his.

" It's all your fault teme!!!" Naruto got into fighting position as if it was some sort of threat. I did not react to actions whatsoever; a simple reply would just easily fire the baka up.

" Shut up, dobe, you couldn't be able to pass the written without cheating."

He gritted his teeth at me, so nostalgic.

" I could kick your ass any day Sasuke-teme," His stood closer towards me with those piercing blue eyes to his. I mirrored his stance and stare to the exact 'T'.

Sakura pulled both of us back before things started to get interesting. Tch, women always occasionally interrupting things.

She handled the baby carefully in her arms; I could already sense some feminine advice ready to be included.

" Could you guys man up more? Damn to think I'll be babysitting a child, when I have two standing right in front of me."

I snorted, should I really consider these words true?

" Hmm Sakura's right, you two should keep off of each other while watching my son, don't want him to get the wrong impressions later on…" Kakashi handed a baby duffle bag to Sakura with the essentials: diapers, milk, water, bibs, etc. " Well then, I'll leave Sakura in charge, and I wish you all the best of luck…I'll be coming back in approximately five hours."

He poofed out of thin air in an instant, leaving the baby at our watch.

Taking care of a baby, so simple, and yet so annoying.

* * *

Sunlight began to come up, leaving us with about four more hours with the baby. Long minutes have passed by with the sounds of the baby's nasty gurgling and Naruto's hunger noises. 

" I'm hungry…too hungry." Naruto whined while daydreaming off about his stupid Ramen again. He smiled dopily while slouching on the sturdy bench.

" Dobe, all you care is about ramen," I replied dully.

Naruto stood up from bench, pointed a finger at me, and glared straight away, "Shut up you stupid tomato lover!"

I stood stoic not moving an inch from where I was standing; just giving him a silent glare. The baby instantly woke up crying because the dobe's loud, stupid voice.

" Shhh, it's alright," Sakura calmly soothe the baby until it cooing back to sleep.

Better if had a mute button.

Sakura glared at both of us and we both shrugged it off. Within a few minutes of sleeping baby, Naruto's stomach started up again.

" Uhh…"

Sakura dug out some money from her pockets and gave it Naruto. He acceptingly took it and dashed out to his favorite food place of all time: Ichiraku.

No surprise that Naruto would cave already, he was always the weakling.

Hmph, but now that the dobe left…it just leaves us. And I mean this might lead up to some emotional crap…just my luck.

* * *

It's already been maybe an hour after Naruto left, and he still haven't came back, this was then I should've tagged along with him…my wits have failed me. In the meantime, nothing has progressed so far, the baby's fine and alive, and Sakura hasn't brought up anything so far…?

" Sasuke-kun?" She asked why patting the baby's back. This feels like déjà vu; expect she's not a little girl.

I faced her, " What."

" Umm…can you hold the baby I have to get the diaper ready…" She held up the kid close to my face, I could almost smell the repulsive odor.

Sakura rummaged through the bad for baby wipes, a diaper and some baby powder too. This baby's living luxury, getting a diaper changed by somebody other then your mother. Sakura pried the baby out of my hands and settled him gently on the bench with his blanket laid out to protect its fragile body.

She snapped the sticky tabs from the sides of the diaper…and the repugnant odor escaped from the diaper. That has in fact tainted my idea of newborns now. She hastily wrapped the dirty diaper and cleaned the baby clean, then placed the fresh diaper on him. The baby giggled when Sakura tickled his belly gingerly. The baby pressed his lips on her cheek when she picked him from the bench.

This kid is truly the baby of Kakashi Hatake.

* * *

I went on examining the baby with Sakura, how it behaves, how it smiles every second, giggles every second…gurgles every second. How can babies obtain that much energy being so giddy, it couldn't be the effect Sakura has on it…can it? 

If I could dwindle it down there are at least 1000 qualities that Sakura possesses, that are impossible to deal with. And first of many would be Annoying. Annoying with a capital 'A'. Girly antics with pink hair and a need for gossip, that's what she is.

The ratio 1 to 1000 on the useful quality she has is a good-natured mother. Wow, that hasn't even crossed my mind until…today…or now. Heh, maybe it's woman's tuition, or medic tuition…either way men aren't typically the ones to babysit.

So know I sit here pathetically wondering why am I thinking such things? Man that dobe has to come back sooner or later…

Only two hours left of this task and Naruto ended up coming back from Ichiraku looking chirpy as ever, this probably the only time I will be envious of him…

" Oi Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Sorry I was late….I kinda had the runs…" he chuckled and sweat dropped.

I grunted at him, " Keep that to yourself."

He took a seat beside Sakura and burped obnoxiously. Sakura slapped him and told him to watch his manners…that's a mother red code alert right there. She's getting way into the whole babysitting mission.

" Sasuke-kun could you burp the baby, since I'm afraid Naruto might try to kill the baby with his stenchful breath…" Sakura put the baby in my arms and laid back on the bench; tiredly.

I held the baby glaring at it, it looked back at me and suddenly up chucked directly at my face. The baby giggled, while I grew angrier at this runt. Naruto howled with laughter, and Sakura expressed a little laugh. My teammates are laughing at me because of a baby.

I gave the baby back to Sakura and I tossed off my sewn shirt because of the drippings that demon child threw up on me landed on it.

Sakura exchanged the baby to Naruto and gave a baby towel from the bench. She moved closer towards me and wiped off the ugly residue left on my chin and cheekbones. I stopped her from swiping my face and nodded, then took off for the river. This day pisses me off.

* * *

During my time at the river I took full advantage of it, I decided if I stayed here long enough, I wouldn't have to deal with the baby no more. It's like about dawn so Kakashi should be picking up his messy kid. At least it won't take long enough now. 

I folded my arms around the back of my head intaking the surroundings: the sun shone brightly above the shaded trees. The river at my feet was crisp and clear, certainly far more relaxing than watching a six-month-old child.

I found myself falling asleep, until I was interrupted by noises of faint footsteps, my onyx eyes open up and I hear crackling of twig. I lifted my head to these occurrences and was presented with a figure falling straight downhill with no intently of stopping. This figure's force pushed both us in the shallow part of the river.

Soaking wet and damp, I opened my eyes to see emerald and drenched pink hair on the tip of my nose. I realized this happened because of how such a klutz Sakura has become. She flushed pink, breathing very quietly. She attempted to move away from me, but apparently she wouldn't budge.

" Sasuke-kun…my ankle," She embarrassedly said, looking away from me. I smirked at her, still always the same annoyance. I held her by the waist, in order to get her off of me, and placed her on the dirt. She started to heal herself on her own, hair framing her face while doing so.

I shook off the water off my hair and scrimmaged around my hair for any loose twigs or leaves. Sakura watched aside as if she never seen me up that close before. She got up and hugged me sincerely as if it was a thank you.

" Sorry about the trouble, Kakashi already came for the baby, so I guess we're off the hook," she smiled nervously.

" Hn," was that I said.

She looked at me dead on with her enchanting emerald eyes, as if she needed some closure. I was hoping to avoid all this from the start. Her face had deepened in color, either from embarrassment or something else. I met her eyes and cocked a smirk that will definitely be remembered from our old days. I involuntarily leaned forward, as she shut her eyes.

Our lips pecked, but I sense it was just more than closure.

And so in an instant I gave away my first kiss, to the pink, **bubbly**, _annoying _ex-fangirl of mine. Even if it kills me to say I did, what was worse was Kakashi, his baby son at his shoulders, and Naruto beside him, cheering behind a lousy bush.

" Sasuke-teme's not homo!!" He whistled as Kakashi's baby laughed.

Sakura giggled silently, while I glared and chased after him.

My conclusion: I've decided babysitting gigs for missions do suck.

* * *

Happy Anniversary dearest!!!! Bleh no thoughts...uhmmmm BOTC for next week, I had to get this done because Belinda rocks the fanfiction community! PEACE OUTS! 

**tennisxdork**

**Peace. Love. & Harmony.**


End file.
